


Breath Returning

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius seduces Remus.  A story constructed entirely from drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Returning

**Breath**

 

It began with a whisper - Sirius's words dancing suggestively over his cheek, sweeping along his jaw and tumbling down the slope of his neck.

Remus closed his eyes and shivered.

There was laughter then - Sirius sounding quietly delighted, his voice soft, his breath warm and so very near. Remus felt his own breathing hitch and stutter, and swallowed against an impossible unraveling. Eyes still closed he could feel Sirius move over him, but it was the latter's breath - hot, damp, faster now - that spoke of waiting lips. Such a precipice, this - to hover, breathe, and wait.

 **Lips, Tongue, Teeth**

 

Movement then - rough lips pressed to his and gone, grazing his jaw. Remus whimpered with impatience, and the lips against his neck curved into a smile before they withdrew. Still there was no kiss. Instead, lips dragged against his throat, Sirius's tongue charting the sensitive hollow of his collarbone.

Remus tangled his hands in Sirius's hair and pulled him into a kiss that seared.

And as Sirius moaned Remus felt panic flare beautifully in the pit of his stomach. This slip of tongues, this stubble beneath his hand, this heat . . . he meant to drown in it.

 **Laughter**

 

But fingers anchored him, fingers that tried to work at buttons and rip at his belt. Sirius broke away (the better to look at the work he was bent upon) but his hands trembled with need and his face froze in such an expression of concentration that Remus couldn't help but laugh.

For one awful second Sirius stared, wild-eyed. He blinked.

Then he smiled.

The sight of it sparked over Remus's skin, and his cock pressed hard against his trousers, pulsing a desperate beat of want, want, want. Sirius laughed and Remus arched and his heart strained at its tethers.

 **Touches**

 

Clothes were pushed aside -- graceless, clumsy, perfect hands - and fingertips skimmed over his scars, his elbows, the line of his hip. Remus gasped, aching, rigid.

Please.

Teeth grazed his nipple, coaxing lithe bursts of heat to lick against his bones as if setting kindling afire. His thigh, his ankle . . . fingertips dipped and swirled, tracing runes of desire into his skin. His touch was everywhere but . . .

Please. Please.

And then Sirius's body was flush with his - lips, skin, sweat, cock, oh God. Stroke, thrust, parry . . . flint to Sirius's steel.

 **Words**

 

"Moony." A gasp. "Look at me."

" . . . you're mad if . . . oh shit . . . you think I can . . . "

"Look at me."

Remus growled, arching upward. "Or what?"

Sirius gave a strangled huff of laughter. "Please . . . "

"Begging." Remus smiled, forcing his eyes open. "More like it."

Sirius smiled back, dazed and panting. "Beautiful," he murmured, rolling his hips.

" I'm not . . . you're . . . "

"You." Sirius gasped as Remus bucked. "Oh, Moony . . . oh . . . "

" . . . so close . . . "

 **Breaking**

 

Remus paused on the brink, his body hostage to the long, desperate moment that came before . . . Oh. Release. . . .

He flew apart.

If there was sound he couldn't hear it, and if there was light he couldn't see it. He was lost, utterly broken, the world content to forget his name. He no longer existed.

Until strong arms pulled him back. Sirius. Always. Only.

And it ended with a whisper - "Moony, my Moony . . . Moony" - dancing over his cheek, sweeping along his jaw and tumbling down the slope of his neck.


End file.
